


Blam Week-Day One

by hybryd0



Series: Blam Week [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loose interpretation of student/teacher au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blam Week-Day One

Blaine looked up as Sam entered the room carrying several buckets of paint; he’d just finished taping down the plastic to ensure the wood floors were protected. He was really looking forward to spending the day decorating their entertainment room together, especially since he’d agreed to Sam’s idea of making the whole room a scene itself. It was going to take weeks of work, but Sam wasn’t an art teacher for nothing.

They’d already put primer on all the walls and it was the first day of actually getting to start the project. After some back and forth between cowboys vs. native americans, knights vs. orcs, and several other ideas, they’d settled on magic vs technology. Sam was really looking forward to all of the creativity that it allowed him.

“Where do you want to start?” Blaine asked.

“Probably with the ground,” Sam replied, eyes sweeping thoughtfully around the room. Blaine could just see the scene forming in Sam’s head.

“And what did you picture for that? Rock? Grass?”

They started discussing the plans while getting the paint ready. Blaine always loved to see Sam get excited about something; his face flushed and his eyes sparkled and his inner little kid shining through. And if there was one thing that got Sam more excited than just about anything else it was when he got to let his inner geek free.

There turned out to only be one problem about them painting the room together—Sam was a perfectionist beyond imagining. He had a vision for what he wanted and Blaine, of course, couldn’t actually see that vision himself. After the third time that Sam corrected him on something he was doing, Blaine stopped and looked at him.

“Do you even need my help?”

Sam just blinked as if he had no idea why Blaine was upset. “Of course, I want to do this with you. It’s just hard for me to turn the art teacher off.”

“Not hard for me to turn the art teacher on though,” Blaine said without thinking about it. He and Sam had been dating since before Sam graduated; it was just pure luck that the college’s previous professor of general arts had decided to retire and give the college her recommendation to hire Sam as her replacement. There was no shortage of student/teacher jokes coming from the direction of Puck, Sam’s best friend from high school.

“True,” Sam said with a grin and turned to give Blaine a kiss.

In that split second before their lips connected, Blaine raised his paintbrush and dabbed a splotch of green right on Sam’s face. The way Sam’s face twisted with shock couldn’t have been more comical. Blaine took a step back, anticipating retaliation, but failed to take into account vigor with which Sam would bring down his retribution. Within minutes paint was being flung every which way and they were both covered in the various colors they planned to use.

It finally ended with Sam playfully tackling Blaine onto the plastic covered floor and pinning him down with his body weight and muscle. Blaine wiggled to just test and see how serious Sam was about keeping him down and felt the way Sam’s muscular body reacted to keep him still. Blaine stilled and looked up at his boyfriend, heart skipping a beat at how gorgeous Sam still looked, maybe even more so, with bright splotches of paint all over his skin and clothes.

“Maybe you’ll think twice about starting something you can’t finish next time,” Sam teased.

Blaine grinned wickedly and ground up against Sam, his grin deepening at the gasp it elicited. “Who says I can’t finish it?”


End file.
